


nunc scio quid sit amor

by houfukuseisaku



Series: virtus migrat in vitium [4]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: i am Weak for ayn, i am also a useless idiot romantic. like ayn, short ficlet to just. get the ayn love out of my system for a minute, wiki says his name is spelled ayn but i Know. in my Heart. he is ein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houfukuseisaku/pseuds/houfukuseisaku
Summary: Ayn fell in love easily. Too easily.He knew this. Everyone who knew him for more than five minutes knew this.





	nunc scio quid sit amor

Ayn fell in love easily. Too easily.

He knew this. Everyone who knew him for more than five minutes knew this.

His first love was the girl with white hair like snow and red eyes like fire. Clarith, of the respected Netsuma Clan, who was taken in by the village shaman after her mother passed away during childbirth.

They grew up together, the two of them. Little brats who partook in competitions of mischief and prank one-upmanship to stave off days of boredom.

Young Clarith in particular, curious of her Netsuma heritage, took to studying and performing rituals of alchemy whenever she could escape from prying eyes. The people of Yatski still saw magic, alchemy included, as something unnatural, far beyond their comprehension.

No one must know.

No one but Ayn, of course. They kept nothing secret from each other.

Which is why, on one of those days when they’re deep in the forest and Clarith was just beginning to sketch a circle into the dirt, Ayn blurted out,

“I love you.”

Clarith’s hand stilled, her expression hidden by her bangs.

“I know.”

A moment of silence passed between them, before Ayn started to fidget. Sighing, Clarith set down the branch she was using and stood up straight, brushing dirt off her dress. Then, putting both hands on Ayn’s arms, she stared into his eyes, red watching green.

“I was wondering when you’d bring it up.” She started, edges of her lips curling up in a small smile. “It’s very obvious, Ayn.”

“Sorry…” Ayn grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. ”Are you mad at me?”

“No, of course not. But, I—”

“I know.” He cut in, ducking his head in embarrassment. “You like girls. You’ve told me before.”

“I’m glad you remember!” Moving to sling an arm around his shoulder, Clarith laughed. “I’d be worried if you didn’t.”

“How can I not? Every time we come out here, you keep reminding me.” Ayn retorted, feeling himself ease up and relax at Clarith’s casualness. Awkward conversation averted, yay! “‘Oh, Ayn, girls are so cute. Girls are the best! I can’t wait to get a girlfriend.’”

“Oi!” Turning to flick Ayn’s forehead with a finger, Clarith laughed harder at his surprised yelp and backwards stagger, pulling him back before he can trip on a gnarled root. “It’s true, though. Girls are cute. Too bad all the girls in Yatski are meanies.”

“Boys can be cute, too!” Sticking out his tongue, Ayn then sat on the ground, leaning back on his arms. “But yeah, I get what you mean. Chelsea and her friends can get pretty pushy, at times.”

Clarith sat herself down beside him, leaning on his shoulder. The two of them spent a few minutes just like that, enjoying the sights and sounds of the forest around them, the half-finished alchemic circle forgotten.

“Sorry I don’t love you that way, Ayn.”

“It’s okay, Clarith.”

“You’re still the best brother an orphan can ask for, though. I love you.”

Warmth bloomed in Ayn’s chest, and he felt his lips stretch into a contented smile.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love ayn. can you tell how much i love ayn. goddamn it i will give ayn a happy(ish) ending in astrainc just you wait
> 
> also. @ mothy: ayn absolutely did not deserve to die and never reappear in any subsequent material. How Dare You


End file.
